First meeting
by Sjannie
Summary: Summary: When Talia is finally free from her guard she strolls around the parts of Xeris she doesn't know yet. Not knowing that here she has an encounter with people who will be her enemies in the future. Short story: Talia meets Praxina for the first time.


**Lolirock fanfic**

 _I do not own lolirock._

First meeting

Summary: When Talia is finally free from her guard she strolls around the parts of Xeris she doesn't know yet. Not knowing that here she has an encounter with people who will be her enemies in the future. Short story: Talia meets Praxina for the first time.

Talia, finally able to ditch her guard is jumping around in a place in Xeris she does not know yet. She actually may not be here, especially not _alone._ Ever since Gramorr took over Ephedia Talia wasn't allowed one step out of her palace. She hated it. Why should she stay there? It is not like she has anything to do there, or that she is needed. They have Izira, her sister after all.

Talia comes to a halt when she spots something. When she gets closer that something appears to be a person. A girl with long violet hair in a bun wearing a red dress that reaches her knees. She wears black pants underneath it with dark silver short boots. A butterfly hairpiece in her hair. It seems like she is washing her arm.

 _What is that red stuff coming from it? Jam?_

Curiously Talia comes closer, she never really has seen other children than those of royals. And even those times are rare.

As Talia steps forward she steps on a branch that cracks the girl hears it and fires magic at Talia.

''Wha!'' Just able to dodge it Talia throws her hands up in the air ready to make a shield.

''Who are you?'' the girl asks very threatening, her gaze piercing through Talia.

''What are you doing? That is my line? Who are you !'' Talia says offended by the not so warm welcome.

''What are you doing here? Who are you?'' the girl in the red dress asks very on guard and in fighting stance.

''This is my land I am the princess of Xeris!'' Talia says proudly while putting her hands on her hips.

The girl in front of her gives her a puzzled look while murmuring ''princess?''

''Ooh.. one of those...''

Talia's mouth falls open, one of those? This girl is rude!

''One of those? Did you parent's never teach you how to behave properly.''

At this the girls gaze get cold and she has eyes that could kill and Talia flinches.

''My parents?'' She repeats slowly while Talia nods.

''Oh they taught me a lot about you and your rules and people. But how can you say something about my behaviour while you're wandering alone in the woods with your dress all muddy, princess?''She sneers at her.

Talia gives an angry pout look at the girl. She opens her mouth to say something but then jumps from someone shouting.

''Praxina where are you! Come back here!'' It is an angry shout and Talia wants to run away from it.

''I am coming!'' the girl responds.

 _So Praxina is her name..._

From behind the bushes a person appears with a long black cloak on. Talia can't even tell if it is a man or woman. But according to the voice it is a man. The person tucks a child with him by the arm. The child looks miserable. It is a boy with the same colour hair as the girl.

 _Siblings?_

When the boy gets the girl in sight he immediately tries running towards her. Reculantly the cloaked man lets the boy go and he jumps right in to the his sister's arms. He gives her a concerned look but she gives a little smile and a nod. This whole time Talia can feel the eyes of the cloaked person on her. Talia can feels the tension all around her.

''We should go.'' The man says as he signs the children to come to him. They follow. He takes their hands and they walk away.

''Who was that girl?'' the boy asks the girl while walking further and further from Talia.

''No one.''

''From now on you have to listen to everything I say okay? And no matter what stay away from the royals you know what I have always said right? I still have a lot more to teach you.'' The cloaked figure speaks menacing and then they disappear in the woods.

But Talia could see it clearly. First not because she was distracted by the girl but just now she could, it is a gift well more like a curse she has. She can see ghost. And above the girl and the boy there where two figures. A woman with light pink hair, her hair was in a long brain and she wore a long white dress with pink on it. Her eyes were blue. Next to her was a man with blue hair, green eyes, a blue cape and silver clothing. Both looked sad at the children in front of them. Trying to touch them and looking very worried and hurt. But neither the girl nor the boy could see them. Only Talia could. Then the cloaked man came. Their eyes turned in a raging fire full of hate. Especially when he took the children's hands. But not only angry looks were given, a lot of tears fell to.

As soon as the children were out of sight Talia ran home. Hoping she would never have to see that cloaked person again, but fate was not that kind.

 **Author's note**

So I have this Headcanon that Talia and Praxina and Mephisto have met before. How else did Praxina know about Talia being able to see ghosts? I think the twins might have lived on Xeris for a while, and maybe also on Ephedia (realm). I mean they know about Talia, Mephisto can open the spell book, sometimes their magic is blue with pink.

So in this story the mother of the twins is the sister of iris's mother. Because I like the idea of the twins being royal. And their father is from Xeris (would explain why their magic is sometimes blue with pink, and why they would live on Xeris) The mother didn't like the idea of being royal and had to live in her sister shadow, she also didn't like the way her family ruled, with power. They were living happily but then the cloaked man came, they first were friends but then he killed the parents without the twins knowing and being the only person they knew they went with him. For some reason he wanted the twins. If the twins had more power they could have protected their parents is what they think and is how the man manipulated them.

What do you think? What do you think is the twins background. What are your headcanons?

Please review.


End file.
